The Fiendish Plot of Dr Double
by Yuri Sisteble
Summary: From Team Go's early years, a story with that trademark Law & Order Twist at the end! Wait ... Wrong Show. But there will be a murder, so that works.
1. Go Girl

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Sheela was browsing through the racks at the new Club Banana store. She had just found a precious looking green and white patterned top. She knew this would look great against her fair skin and framed by her long black hair. It also matched her eyes. Then a commotion came from the mall outside the store.

A woman screamed. Sheela saw her through the large entrance to the store. A man was running from her, carrying something.

"Stop!" the tanned woman yelled, "That's my purse!"

Sheela wondered why these things happen just when she finds the good clothes. Sheela dutifully and quickly hung the top back on the rack. Then even faster, she ran behind another rack of clothes near the entrance and pressed her belt buckle. In a flash of green, her clothes became a green and black patterned jumpsuit. Her hair and skin returned to their true coloring, similar to before but now tinged with green. She ran out of the store and into the mall, never having broken her stride.

Shego then ran after the purse-snatcher, and once close enough, jumped and flipped over his head, landing in his path. "That bag clashes with your pants."

The thief was surprised at both her appearance and the quip. He stopped.

"Give the lady back her bag," Shego commanded.

The blonde man hesitated.

"Do you _really_ want to do this the hard way?" Shego asked as her right hand became bathed in green fire.

The thief glanced around at the crowd that was forming around them. He dropped the bag and ran in a random direction. A mall security guard blocked him.

"Going somewhere, son?" the old man drawled.

The thief just sulked.

Shego picked up the bag as the owner walked up to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," Shego smiled. She then called to the guard, "Need us, Harry?"

"A quick statement would be just wonderful," he smiled as he led the thief away by the arm.

"He just needs us at the mall office for a few minutes," Shego told the woman. "It's this way," she led the still slightly shocked woman there.

After she made her statement, she said goodbye to Harry and Gwyn, the purse owner. She went straight into the nearby restroom and changed back. The new suits donated to Team Go by a grateful science laboratory made hero work much less inconvenient. In fact, the new suits made it possible for her to have a 'Secret Identity' for the first time since the comet changed all their lives forever.

She went straight to Club Banana and the rack on which she had found the cute top. She checked three times. It was no longer there.

They say crime doesn't pay. Well, neither does crime fighting.

Team Go was established from the estate of the Go family, descendants of the founder of Go City. Team Go itself was comprised of the surviving members of that family, Sheela and her brothers.

Sheela guided the investment accounts while Henry lead the team. Go Tower was a good place to live. Sheela found early on that she had a talent for finance, among other things. Therefore she usually had money for clothes and other nice things. It sure beat her old allowance.

Still, she'd give up that and the super power to get her parents back. But that wasn't going to happen. Her life was more like a comic book than a Disney cartoon.

After a few minutes, she found a white skirt that was worth buying. When she presented her card to the cashier, the girl seemed impressed.

"Are you related to Team Go?" the cashier asked.

"I don't think so," Sheela lied. She made a mental note to have new identities formed for occasions like these. Sheela found privacy precious. Her brothers might appreciate some too.

* * *

In a laboratory, elsewhere in Go City, an excited young man was running. "Dr. Double! Dr. Double!" He cried.

"Alex!" bellowed an old man as he stepped out of an office set in the corner. "How many times have I told you? My name is 'DuBelle'!"

"I think I've done it, Doctor DueBell!" cried the assistant.

"Done what?" the Doctor asked. He was still annoyed. Alex had gotten closer, but was still not pronouncing the name correctly.

"I think I managed to replicate one of the 'Go powers', Sir."

"This may be worth a moment away from my own formulas, then," Dr. DuBelle waved his assistant into the lab proper.

Alex brought his boss over to view a large, handheld device. "Watch as I cause this parrot," he indicated a caged bird on the table, "to shrink down to half its size!"

Alex picked up the device, aimed it at the bird. He then pressed a control on the device with his other hand. Uneven, wavy rays emitted from the device and washed over the caged bird. It squawked and seemed to contort physically. A moment later, a disgusting mass of flesh and feathers, about half the bird's original size, fell from the perch it had sat upon.

Alex gaped at the cage. "That's not quite what I expected," he said, shocked.

Dr. DuBelle did not hide his disappointment either. He scowled, "It reduced in size, all right." He patted Alex on the back sarcastically, "You might have a weapon there, though." He left the stunned assistant, "Now excuse me while I continue my biological equations."

* * *

Shego docked the motorboat at the dock on the island of Go Tower. She used her 'Go Glow' to enter the main door.

"Hey, Sis!" several voices called out.

Sheela just grunted a greeting in response.

"What's got you down?" asked one of the twins. It was hard to tell which one, especially since they got their powers.

"I had some catch some thief at the mall!"

"So?" said Hego. "I thought you liked the action of a good capture."

"Not when it makes me lose a chance to buy a nice new top!"

"What do you need new clothes for?" asked a twin.

"I just love these new suits!" said Mego. "I hate doing laundry."

"You think I want to dress like this _all _the time?" yelled Shego. "It's bad enough I hardly get any time to just be Sheela Go anymore!"

"It must be a girl thing," said the other Wego.

"They only think of themselves," agreed Mego.

Sheela tried to respond, but only managed a loud growl. She went her room to calm down.

* * *

-

* * *

I got the idea for the suits, not just from Hego's transformations in "Go Team Go", but also from Shego appearing in several variations on the outfit throughout the series. Further, she demonstrates the quick change feature in "The Truth Hurts" and "Overdue".

I've been posting just one chapter/story at a time until now. But this story is ready, so I'm publishing it at the same time as "Perfection".

I hope you Enjoy!


	2. Doctor's Orders

I decided chapter 1 was such a slow start that I would post this chap just after.

This story actually wound up being rather short. I just hope everybody likes it.

* * *

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Dr. Dominic DuBelle called from sub-lab B, "Alex! Come here. I need another hand." 

The assisstant balked when he saw which room the doctor was in. "But, Doctor, you told me to stay out of this lab."

"Well, now I'm telling you to come in. Is that too hard to understand?" griped Dr. DuBelle.

"Yes, Sir," said Alex as he stepped in. The he realized how that sounded, "I mean, it's not too difficult, Doctor."

Alex walked into the lab that had, until now, been forbidden. In the center was a tank full of fluid, about the size and shape of a casket. In the tank, lay a girl of about twelve with pale green skin. An oxygen mix was being pumped into her nose and mouth. Wires were connected to all parts of the girl for monitoring and muscle stimulation. She was sleeping. It was though she had always been sleeping. "Doctor, is that ... ?"

"That's my Shego," Doctor DuBelle smiled.

Alex stared at the girl, speechless.

"Our benefactors want a way to handle Team Go." The Doctor explained as though Alex did not know. "You and I agree that the way to do that is to replicate their powers. While you attempt technological methods, I am using biological means."

"The first human clone," Alex whistled.

"If Shego can be considered human."

"Still, with artificial incubation by the looks of things. Besides, what else would she be?" asked Alex.

"That comet changed them into something more. Humans can't do the things they do."

"Why her?"

"Hers was the first DNA sample I managed to acquire," smiled DuBelle. "I'll use her to acquire the others."

"How did you get hers?"

"I had samples of their trash brought in," he looked surprised at the question. "I knew I'd have a small blood sample within a month."

"How is she doing?" asked Alex.

"We are at a delicate stage," the Doctor frowned. "I have been nurturing her physically for three weeks and accelerating her system. It is time to begin her," he paused, thinking over his choice of words, "education." He gestured at a video screen, "I need your help getting this into place."

They hefted the large monitor over the tank and anchored it into a rack so that it was staring the sleeping girl in the face.

At the Doctor's instruction, Alex then installed speakers into the sides of the tank. They set foam around the girl's head, keeping it immobile. She would only see the screen once her eyes were open.

"I'm still surprised that she can get over twelve years education from a media presentation," Alex admitted.

"Of course not!" said Doctor DuBelle. "I'm implementing a cerebral skill enhancement. The media is for her conditioning."

"Why does she need conditioning?"

"To make her obedient. Within a week, she'll appear the same age as the other Shego. The skill enhancement, physical conditioning and stimulation, along with a few days actual practice; will make her the equal of her counterpart. Without conditioning, she's bound to behave the same as well."

"So she'll replace the other one?"

"Temporarily. At least until she can collect DNA samples of the others." Dubelle stroked his chin thoughtfully, "I'm not sure then whether team replacement or direct opposition is the better plan."

* * *

The next several days featured the ... _education_ of DuBelle's Shego. The first day, various skill enhancements were introduced to her nervous system. These naturally began with elementary skills, followed by higher level information, until she had the equivalent of a high school education. Then Go family history and personal information was infused. Each treatment had to be followed by several hours of rest to allow for assimilation. Finally, the combat skills that Shego was known to have, and a few others Dr. DuBelle thought were useful, were added. 

Dr. DuBelle seemed encouraged by her increased eye movement as she slept.

The second day music was played for the girl. This began with with simple tones, the first sounds she had heard, other than incidental noise in the lab. This was quickly progressed to nursery songs. Then she was briefly introduced to various styles of music progressing through the last century until a local pop radio station was piped in.

The third day was devoted to visual stimuli. Her eyes were opened for the first time and kept open as the screen above her tank showed images of various common items. Printed words were included to assist the reading association. Images encouraging loyalty to Dr. DuBelle and contempt for Team Go were liberally placed throughout the presentation. Sedatives continued to run through her system so that, though her eyes were open, she slept through her complete education.

On the fourth day, the sedatives were discontinued. Later that day, she awoke.

"Where the hell am I?" were her first words.

* * *

Dr. Phillipe DuBelle watched Shego as she exercised. Her moves were so fluid. 

When she had finished, Shego asked sarcastically, "Now can I leave your lovely facility?

"You are ready physically. But there is a complication."

"What?" she was visibly annoyed.

"Since the tragedy you survived, the people of Go City have been completely unaware of Team Go's absence."

"How can that be?"

He produced a newspaper, "As far as the people know, they haven't been gone."

Shego looked at the front page. It featured a story of a rescue performed by Team Go. One that she did not remember participating in. The story showed it had occured during her convalesence, after the rest of Team Go had died. "How is this possible?"

"I suspect that Team Go was purposefully eradicated to make way for these imposters. Only your survival has ruined their plan."

"Whose plan?" she was livid and her hands burned green. She dropped the paper and stamped out the fire.

"I wish I knew."

"How can these imposters possibly use our powers?"

"I believe they are clones."

"How can we deal with these clones?"

"As a doctor, I believe I can demonstrate to the city government that these are not the original Team Go."

"You need one captured and examined?"

"Nothing so difficult for you, thankfully. I just need samples of their blood."

"So we need to be sneaky."

"Quite. Alex and I can assist you in infiltrating in the place of the female imposter."

"When?" She asked anxiously.

"The team is scheduled to appear at a public event this Saturday."

* * *

-

* * *

Yes, I went there. 

But this is **_NOT_** the twist. Heck, it's practically in the title.

I'm trying to do more than just another 'Shego gets cloned' story.

Hey, _are there_ any other 'Shego gets cloned' stories?


	3. Mall Dias

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Sheela lay on her bed, bored.

It had been nearly a year since she'd seen any of her old school friends. It wasn't just that she was no longer in school. It wasn't just that she'd moved. She was an entirely different person now. She was Shego, superheroine. All the good it does her.

She could hardly be Sheela Go anymore either. She really needed some 'Sheela time'. Time that she was coming to appreciate more and more, now that she could hide the green for a while.

She'd like to do the same for her room. The walls, the bedspread, the curtains, were all green. The boys thought it would be cool to have each room decorated in each person's signature color. The color of their skin. Sheela had liked green. She liked it in her eyes. Having it on her skin had taken a big adjustment. Now the room decor was getting old.

Someone knocked on her door.

"What?" she called, annoyed.

"We've got that ribbon cutting, Sis."

Hego and his publicity stunts. "Not for me, thanks."

"They expect the whole team," said Hego through the door.

Shego sat up, "Not today!" She then plopped back down on her pillow.

* * *

"She said 'no'," Hego told his brothers.

"Does she realize how that's gonna look?" griped Mego.

"Like the team's divided," agreed Hego.

"She never thinks of us."

"Shego's not coming?" asked one of the twins.

"She okay?" asked the other.

Hego knelt and smiled at his littlest brothers, "She's fine. She just doesn't feel like coming."

The twins looked sad and thoughtful.

"How about we buy her something while we're at the mall?" Hego asked them.

"Yeah!" Wego said together as they hugged their oldest brother.

"So she skips out on us _and_ gets a present?" Mego huffed. "There is no justice."

* * *

After lying on her bed a while, Sheela decided to actually do something fun. There was supposed to be a new mall opening today. Oh yeah, that was what the ribbon cutting was for ... the new mall.

Well, she could still go. She'll just go as Sheela the shopper instead of Shego. Even her brothers may not notice her in the crowd.

That reminded her that she had wanted to get an alias. At least for shopping. At least that part would be easy.

Sheela called her credit card service and had 'her friend, Sheela O'Hare', added onto her card account and asked for new cards to be sent out. In a few weeks, she would have a new card in a new name.

She then dressed for some shopping.

* * *

Shego leaned back in the shadows near a greeting card store in the new mall. Dr. DuBelle and his assistant stood nearby.

"Where'd she go?" asked Alex.

Dr. DuBelle winced at what he hoped was an unintentional pun. "Hidden. Now, shush!"

"You are sure they will be here?" Shego asked.

Alex was startled.

DuBelle ignored him. "Team Go always keep their promises."

"They are _not_ Team Go," she snapped.

The doctor smiled, "Quite right, Shego."

* * *

Team Go arrived at the mall only a few minutes late. They were further delayed by several forward fans asking for autographs as they made their way to the stage.

Several questions and statements were repeated over and over by members of the crowd. "We love you." "Go go!" "Do you have a girlfriend?" "Where's Shego?" "Do something super."

There was cheering from the whole crowd when they reached the stage and met with several other local celebrities and officials.

They had already been sitting down and listening to a speech when Shego made her way to the stage. A few fans distracted her with greetings and a few questions as she came. The greetings were answered with a forced smile, but the questions were not.

When she got to the stage, the speaker paused to say, "Thank you for coming".

Shego responded with a short "Thank you" and sat down next to Hego.

"I didn't think you were coming," whispered Hego as the speaker continued.

"What did I tell you?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"That you didn't want to come," he whispered, taking her question literally.

"I changed my mind," she crossed her arms.

* * *

Most of the stores still had their gates down. They were probably waiting until after the ceremony. Sheela walked over to where the crowd was assembled. She could just hear the warble of some speech being amplified as she reached the edge of the crowd. She hung back so that her brothers would have little chance of seeing her and no chance of recognizing her.

Even from her place, leaning against a support pillar, she could just make out the team. Her boredom at waiting for the ceremony to end was shattered when she began to wonder who the green woman sitting next to Hego was.

* * *

As the ceremony was ended, Sheela decided that keeping tabs on the team was more important than shopping. Nobody messed with her family and got away with it.

She followed them carefully and without being seen.

They began to browse about with a few shy, but rabid fans trailing after them. This cluster of people made it easier to watch the team from a distance without being noticed.

They seemed to be entertaining the lady imposter in a fashion that actually made Sheela jealous. Only the presumption that they thought she _was _Shego kept her from running up and showing them just how she felt.

The imposter led them around and through various shops, picking out new clothes accessories and various other items, which the boys carried for her dutifully. Sheela had to admit that the girl had good taste.

* * *

"So what about our plans later today?" Shego asked Hego as she handed him yet another shopping bag, this one full of shoes.

"The whole day is yours," said Hego.

Mego rolled his eyes and shuffled the bags he was carrying.

* * *

-

* * *


	4. Food for Thought

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

"Well, _I_ am hungry," said Mego.

"I could eat," said Shego.

"To the food court," Hego said impressively.

When they had arrived, the boys took her order and went in separate directions to get all their meals, leaving her at a table with her bags.

Then, her reflection stepped up. "Who do you think you're fooling?"

Shego kept her seat, managing not to act startled. "Those guys," she said with a smile.

"I don't know - or care - what you're game is, but you won't get away with it."

Shego peeked into one of her bags, "I seem to be doing rather well, so far."

"Hey, Shego!" said Wego as he brought a sandwich in a paper boat.

"Since when do _you_ duplicate?" asked his twin.

"I don't," the standing Shego said coolly. "She's an imposter."

"Is that like a hologram?" Wego asked blankly.

The Shego that was sitting rolled her eyes, "She's not me."

"She's some stranger _pretending _to be me," said the standing Shego.

Wego and his twin looked at one another. "Okay," they shrugged and sat down to eat.

Mego came back with his tray and sat down, "Hey gang." He took his food off the tray and set the tray on top of a trash receptacle next to their table. "Pass the salt, Shego," he asked the girl that was standing.

Then Mego did a double take.

Hego then returned with two trays and sat down, setting one tray in front of Shego.

"Hego, do I need my eyes checked?" asked Mego.

Hego surveyed the two green women. "Sis, did you somehow get the red glow?"

"Oh, good!" said Mego. "I thought it was just me."

"No," said Shego as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"I did not get the red glow," the other Shego leaned over Hego angrily. She then turned to her doppelganger, "Stop finishing my sentences."

The other Shego glared at the standing one with her mouth full.

"She got an imposter," said Wego.

"Whatever that is," said his twin.

Hego grew concerned, "Which is she?"

"Her!" Shego and the imposter pointed at each other.

The standing woman set one hand aglow.

The woman at the table smiled and lifted her own glowing hand in the air.

"How?" the standing one asked, aghast.

"It's _my_ power," Shego then took another bite.

"She's like a clone or something!" Shego yelled at her brothers.

They all watched her standing there as they ate.

"Has anyone thought she may be an _evil_ clone?" She snapped.

"No," said Mego.

"Well!" Shego shouted in Hego's face. "What are we going to do about it?"

Hego made a strange face while he tried to swallow.

"She has a point," Shego said, wiping mustard off her chin. "We should arrest her, at least, before she hurts someone."

The boys were still quiet, uncertain.

Wego asked, "Why?

"It might be better with six of us," said his twin.

"She'll kill us in our sleep!" Shego began to pace around the table.

The other food court customers were now staring or leaving for fear a fight would start.

"You don't _actually _think she's _me_! Do you?" She stood over them, fuming.

"That's rather hard to determine," Hego said thoughtfully.

"We could lock them both up," suggested Mego.

"You are not locking," said Wego.

"away my sister," finished his twin.

"Wego, please," Hego said diplomatically. "It's just for a little while."

Both of the girls gasped. "You're Joking!" Then they glared at one another.

"Can you girls agree to come back to Go Tower and behave yourselves there?"

"What about -" the women said together before catching themselves and glaring at each other again.

"Her?" the standing one finished alone.

"We'll restrain you both there." Hego said plainly.

* * *

An hour later, both Shegos were left alone in force field protected cells in the tower basement, facing each other across the hall.

"This is pathetic," said the other woman as she paced.

"You're preaching to the choir," said Shego.

"You'll be found out," her reflection threatened.

"They can't tell us apart," Shego said calmly, filing her gloves' claws.

"We'll find a way."

"I'm not holding my breath. Even _you_ can't tell us apart," Shego challenged.

The other one growled as her hands glowed briefly, "I know who I am!"

"Do you? You're just a clone grown in some lab. They probably gave you artificial memories and everything. It's more convincing that way."

"No way," the other woman breathed softly.

Shego watched happily as the other woman sat on her cot, looking depressed. Then a sobering thought came to her. If it is so easy to create false memories, how could she be sure that Dr. DuBelle had not altered her own memories? What if he had lied to her?

If so, then... **NO**. _I know who I am!_

After a while, the other one stood up and looked in her mirror, "Either way, I'm tired of looking like you."

Shego glanced up from her magazine at the woman's rambling and saw her change her jumpsuit into a set of green pajamas. Shego's jaw dropped when she realized that the green had vanished from her hair and skin.

"How'd you do that?" Shego leaped out of her chair, nearly colliding with the force field spanning the entrance.

The other one stared at her a moment. Then her pale pink face smiled. "You can't do this!" Then she positively grinned. "That's it! Now they _have _to believe me!"

"How?" Shego pleaded.

The normal looking one pressed the call button, "Hego! Get down here! You can tell us apart now!"

Shego's various emotions bubbled and rose as she watched her doppelganger smile at her with great pleasure. She was so sure of herself. She thought she had found proof that...

**NO**! It proves nothing! Just because Team Clone can change their looks doesn't make her any less herself!

Jealousy and rage grew further. Shego stepped to the back wall of her cell. Her hands glowed more fiercely than she ever before. She then ran at the force field, while preparing a two-handed haymaker.

The punch caused the force field to flicker. Her double flinched just watching the impact.

Shego repeated the move, growling fiercely this time. The force field failed. Shego rolled on the hall floor into a standing position. "Bye!" She called to her ex-prison mate as she ran to the entrance.

She heard the other woman call out, "She's escaping!"

* * *

-

* * *

If you aren't hating this, keep reading.

I'll finish soon.


	5. Catfight Not

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Getting out of the tower was easy. Swimming the cold bay was a little harder. But none of it mattered. Shego was angry. She needed information. There would be no help for anyone that lied to her. 

Shego made her way back to DuBelle's lab. Alex was in the foyer when she arrived. She grabbed him by the collar, "Where is he?"

Alex tried to smile, "Hi, Shego. He's out. He has a meeting. If you have those samples, his lab is open."

"I'll wait for him there." She reluctantly let go of him and walked in.

DuBelle's lab was indeed open. Shego looked around at his equipment apprehensively. It was definitely medical equipment. But was it for healing? Had she really survived the battle that killed her brothers? Was it all a lie?

She looked at the tank she woke up in. The doctor said it was for the convalescing of unconscious patients. It also looked like a sensory depravation tank - or a womb.

This is insane.

Right by the tank was a computer with wiring coming from it like medical sensors, but different. A label read 'skill enhancement'. Another read 'information integration'. Like memories.

She began looking through files for anything about her. Anything about his research that she might understand.

Why was she torturing herself? Why not just ask him? He's not a liar like Team Clone. Is he?

There. Progress reports on her condition. No mention of fractures. No bruising or bleeding. No surgical history. The reports seemed most concerned with ... _growth_. There were charts comparing her progress with that of some generic child. It was comparing hours and days with - weeks and years!

Then she found papers on his ongoing research. It was _genetic _research.

She slammed the papers down and leaned on the desk with both hands. She felt sick. She was going to chuck mall food right there on his desk. It couldn't be true. She couldn't be a ...

"Shego?" Doctor DuBelle walked into the lab. "Do you have any samples?"

He wanted blood samples. He'll do it again. "No."

"Did something go wrong? Why have you returned?"

She swallowed something vile and stood up.

He then noticed what she was doing at his desk. "Shego, those files are confidential."

"So a patient can't read her own files?" She said heatedly as she walked up to him.

"Some of my research is very sensitive. It's not ready for release."

She grabbed his throat, "You mean your _cloning_ research?"

He tried to respond, but he could not summon the air with which to speak.

"You made a clone, didn't you?" She glared into his eyes as she squeezed lightly. "Not just any kind of clone, but an _evil _clone."

He grabbed her arm, but was already too weak to fight her as she lifted him off the floor.

"You made **me**," she brought her other hand up as well. Her hands began to glow. One burned him while the other pressed in with force beyond her strength.

"And **I AM EVIL!**" she yelled as his neck was burned, compressed and even stretched simultaneously. She held him like that until his burning, misshapen flesh began to smell. Then she dropped him and turned her attention to the equipment of the lab.

* * *

"She could be anywhere by now," said Hego. 

"Well, she wouldn't have escaped if you guys had come immediately when I called," yelled Shego who was wearing her official uniform again.

"Focus, people!" barked Mego. "_My_ invention will find her."

"How?" Shego looked at her purple brother with one raised eyebrow.

"This scanner can track the Go Glow," Mego said proudly. "It's like the one on the door, just with greater range." He turned on the screen. "See?"

"It's a bunch of colored dots in a box," said Hego.

"That's us," Mego beamed.

"So where is _she_?" asked Shego, still skeptical.

"Well, this is just Go Tower," Mego explained meekly.

"Can we see _beyond _the Tower?" Shego was obviously getting more annoyed as this went on.

"I think so," Mego adjusted the controls. "I just hope she's still in Go City."

Shego made a loud sigh at the ceiling, "Fat good this thing is!"

Shego was about to leave when the twins spoke up.

"There she is!" they pointed together at a green dot on the map.

"Let's go, Team Go!" shouted Hego.

As they ran out, Shego realized it was getting harder and harder to stand Hego's lame puns.

* * *

Alex was still outside birdwatching when the 'Go Car' pulled up. He was naturally worried, particularly since the clone had arrived just a few minutes ago. Could they have followed her? 

It could just be a coincidence. They might be here to investigate a nearby mugging or a litterbug.

As Team Go ran into his building, Alex knew that idea was not just lame, but wrong as well.

After watching the super team storm in, Alex decided he'd better do something or his work could be destroyed in some sort of climactic battle. He followed the way they had entered, wondering what the main door to the lab had ever done to them. He then hurried into his section of the lab. He was releived to find his equipment still in tact.

Alex could already hear the sounds of battle from elsewhere. He didn't want his research to become a casualty. It would take much too long to pack up.

Then his gaze fell on his 'Reductor Ray.' Dr. DuBelle had commented it would be a good weapon as it is. Alex picked it up and prepared to defend his laboratory.

* * *

Hego could hear the sounds of equipment being wrecked as he ran through this strange lab, flanked by his team. Shego's evil twin was here somewhere. 

Shego ran past him toward the room that the sounds were coming from.

"Shego, wait!" Hego said pointlessly.

She was too determined, forceful, angry. "Stop right there, Witch!" Green energy was visible immediately even from where Hego stood, though considering her opponent, it was hard to say who had fired first.

"She needs help!" cried Wego as they ran into the room, multiplying as they went.

Hego went to say something, but stayed quiet because she might need support fighting herself.

Mego stepped up next to him. "Should we go in there?" he asked with concern.

Hego was about to answer when he was startled to see Mego shrink to half size. The startling part was that he did not glow when he did it. He also looked as surprised as Hego.

They both turned to see that Mego had been struck by a beam of some sort from a device held by a skinny, hook-nosed man.

He glared at them, "Leave these premises or be reduced to so much meat product!"

"It looks like we have our own problem here," said Hego.

It was then that Shego was somehow launched through the doorway from the other room, still grappling with her twin. They landed on a table, smashing a set glassware in the processs.

Mego charged the lab assistant, who fired the weapon again. Mego shrunk again, still running at them man. When Mego reached Alex, he grew, holding his fist up high for an enhanced uppercut.

Alex was thrown back, but remained conscious. He raised his arm and aimed the strange weapon at Hego this time. Hego dropped down spread eagle on the floor. The strange, uneven, wavy rays passed over him and struck the two green women that were wrestling, half on and half off the lab table.

They both moaned sickly, as space itself seemed to warp. Those watching at that moment never did forget the sight of the two women being misshapen, though they will always wish that they could. No one, including Alex, completely understood what happened to them. The only thing certain was that when the travesty was complete, only one woman remained.

"Sis!" cried Wego as they ran up to her falling form. "Are you okay?"

She didn't move.

"Shego!" they cried again together as they knelt where she had fallen to the floor.

Her body lay still. She only breathed.

Wego stood up angrily and held hands. "What did you do to our sister!" they yelled.

Wego then multiplied again and again. Soon they looked as though they may fill the room, each pair still holding hands.

Alex fired at them repeatedly. He could not miss them; they were so thick as they advanced. Each time the strange beam struck a pair, they became a single boy, who simply became two again in response. This continued for a few minutes, but to Alex it seemed like years.

Eventually, the army of angry first-graders stormed over him slowly. They knocked him down, took his weapon and pummeled him angrily until he offered no more resistance, and then just a little more.

Hego and Mego could only watch.

* * *

Hego later took the broken lab assistant to the police, while Mego and Wego took Shego to the team's personal doctor. 

"She seems to be in shock," Dr. Batman said as she examined their unconscious sister. "But I'm not finding any injuries. What happened?"

"We're not actually sure," said Mego.

"First she was fighting herself," said Wego quickly.

"Then this strange beam hit her," said his twin.

"Then it was just her!" said the first Wego.

"Why are they sounding more confusing than usual?" Dr. Batman asked Mego.

"We've had a very confusing day," Mego sighed.

"Well, anything you can tell me would be useful," said the doctor.

Wego then got bored. "Come on," Wego said to his twin.

"Let's go find Robin!" finished the other as they left the treatment room to seek the fictional sidekick.

"I wish they would stop that," the doctor gritted her teeth.

"They're just kids." Mego blinked. "You must have expected that sort of thing when you decided to specialize in mutative medicine with a name like 'Batman'." He thought a moment; "Would you prefer we call you by your first name?" Then he did a double take, "Hey, what _is_ your first name?"

The doctor's eyes were very dark, "Never mind."

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Waking Nightmare

Disclaimer: This story is based upon characters created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle for Disney. If you recognize the characters, they aren't mine. I will never make any money from this.

* * *

Shego started to moan softly as she woke in an empty treatment room.

She was alone. "Hello?" Not again. I don't recognize this place.

This is Dr. Batman's office.

My doctor's name is 'Batman'? Is Robin the nurse?

No. She hates it when people ask that.

Is anyone else here? "Hello!"

Dr. Batman came in, "Shego, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

"That's okay, Doc," said Shego.

"Is it just me again?" Shego asked.

"What do you mean?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know," said Shego.

"Did the others survive?" Shego heard herself ask sadly.

"Why am I talking like this?" Shego asked.

Dr. Batman looked at her intently, "Your brothers are fine. How do _you _feel?"

"A little strange," said Shego.

"Their not really my brothers, though. Are they?" She heard herself ask.

"Why wouldn't they be?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know," said Shego.

"Clones," she heard herself say.

"Okay, _that's_ gotta **stop**!" Shego grabbed the mattress she was sitting on to punctuate her point.

"What has to stop?" asked Dr. Batman.

A terrible thought came to mind. "What happened to the clone?" Shego asked together. It was a strange feeling.

"What clone?" asked the doctor.

"Dr. Double cloned the team," she heard herself say.

"I mean, just me," said Shego.

All of us.

Just me.

All!

"Stop!" Shego yelled, clutching her own head.

"Everyone is okay," said the doctor soothingly. "I'd like you to calm down. Can you do that?"

Shego thought that maybe the best way to calm herself was to just be quiet and breathe. Yet she heard herself say frankly, "I don't know."

"I'll get you a light sedative," said the doctor.

Shego sat alone again.

What is happening to me?

What happened to the clone? Shego felt a hatred, directed inward. You're the clone, aren't you?

Oh, God. Who am I?

How many people are here?

Huh? Just me.

And me.

I'm going crazy.

Maybe I am.

* * *

Sheela woke up on a tropical beach. It was beautiful.

"We have great taste, don't we?" said another woman.

Sheela turned and saw a green woman sitting in a lounge chair next to hers. She was wearing a green and black one-piece swimsuit. Sheela was wearing a black bikini.

"We need to talk," said the green woman.

"Who are you?" asked Sheela, annoyed.

She leaned back in her chair, "I'm Shego."

"_I'm _Shego."

"I know," she smiled. "Where are we?" she acted like she was addressing a child.

Sheela looked around, "The beach."

She shook her head, "This is only a dream."

Sheela couldn't deny that. "Then who are you?"

The other woman scowled, "How many times are we going to go through this?"

"What's going on?"

"I think I have an idea."

Sheela waited. "Well?"

"Remember when we were fighting?"

Sheela nearly bolted out of her lounge chair, "You're her!"

"That beam hit us," the woman ignored Sheela's outburst.

"Yeah. So?"

"That was when things started getting strange."

"What is happening to me?"

"It's what _did_ happen. The two of us were struck by that beam," the green one reiterated her point.

"Yeah."

"Now there's only one," Shego sipped at a cocktail in a coconut.

"I'm dead?" Sheela asked nervously.

She set her drink down hard, "I am not this dense!" She raised her voice,

"We are talking in a dream because it's the only place you can talk to yourself without looking or feeling crazy."

"I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to you." Sheela blinked. "Get out of my dream!" she yelled.

She leaned back, as though resigning herself to something, "Can't." She closed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's my dream too," she said calmly.

"Why are we sharing a dream?"

"We share everything now."

"Oh God!" Sheela's eyes grew wide as saucers.

The green one raised up one finger high in the air, "We have contact!"

"I can't live like this."

"Welcome to my world."

Sheela stared at her. "Literally," she said slowly.

"Now that your little cruise down denial is over," the other woman said, her eyes still closed. "We need discuss our future."

"You are _not_ staying!"

"Oh, and how do you plan to get rid of me?"

Sheela considered that a moment.

"Face it," Shego the green said calmly. "We're stuck together. One brain, one body, two minds."

"My life is toast," Sheela put her face in her hands.

"Agreed. Which is something we will have to learn to do, agree."

"You are an evil witch."

"True," said the green one, still sunning calmly. She smiled, "Hey, we're learning to agree already."

"I suppose you could give me some insight to the criminal mind," Sheela reasoned. "That could help with crime fighting."

"Help those clones?" Shego scowled. "No way."

"Who's in denial now? _You_ are the clone."

"Whatever."

"Team Go fights evil. I fight Evil."

"I am evil."

"That can change."

"You can change."

"No." Sheela steeled herself. "They are my family. I will stick by them."

Shego sat upright, angry, "My family is dead! Killed so that yours could take its place!"

"That's not true. My brothers were never cloned. You can't be a year old yet."

"Either way, I'm alone."

"Stick with me, you won't be alone."

"Like I have a choice. It's your brothers I can't stand."

"Give it some time."

"Fine. But I wouldn't count on a permanent arrangement."

* * *

Dr. Batman was there when Shego woke up this time.

"Do you feel better?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, for now."

"The shock should wear off in time."

"Yeah, time will tell."

* * *

In a prison cell, Dr DuBelle's lab assistant, Alex, fumed vehemently. "I swear, Team Go will feel the vengeance of Alexander Victor Arius! Or should I say, 'Victor Arius'. No. 'Vict-Arius'. No, that still needs work..."

* * *

Years later ...

* * *

Teen hero Kim Possible was at the new Go City Bueno Nacho Grande. Her best friend, Ron was debating the future of menu selections with Hego. Meanwhile, Mego and Wego were discussing the qualifications for leadership of a super team.

Kim's 'Kimmunicator' was on and her friend was hearing about her latest adventure. "Boy, sounds like it got ugly," said Wade. "Do you really think Shego would have gone through with it?"

"We're talking about _Shego_." Kim became more thoughtful, "But, I gotta say," Kim's eyebrows lowered, "It was pretty easy to get that power staff from her. Sometimes, it's like there are two sides to her or something."

* * *

FIN

* * *

Twisted enough? 


End file.
